


The HoNkInInG

by voicechatfics (LexusOnIce)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Equius has always wanted the hOnK, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, honk, i mean is it really crack, it’s not my fault, this was bc of a voicechat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexusOnIce/pseuds/voicechatfics
Summary: One night Gamzee is high,,,,,,,and Equius can’t lie to himself anymore.What will happen with the hOnK?
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Equius Zahhak
Kudos: 18





	The HoNkInInG

**Author's Note:**

> This,,,,,was not my fault. The group chat was in vc and they were like “write this” and I was like sure 
> 
> So I did 
> 
> Enjoy it I guess 
> 
> HoNk

Gamzee sat in his chair, high as fuck. 

It wasn’t often he wasn’t high. He loved the miracle of being high. 

But he also liked other miracles. 

One was right in front of him. 

Equius. A miracle of a troll. 

The miracle that stood in front of him was absolutely captivating. 

Not much was more captivating than being high. 

But as the troll stood before him, he couldn’t help but watch him. 

Equius stared at the troll lounging in front of him, he knew that he was lower than him, and therefore he wanted. He wanted so hard, for Gamzee to want him. 

He wanted to be ordered to do things with him, so many things. 

He couldn’t help but want for the high troll. He didn’t know if it was the stuff that permeated the room from how high Gamzee was, or if it was Gamzee’s clown pheromones and honks that drove him wild. 

Equius walked forward towards Gamzee and leaned over him, his hair brushed Gamzee’s ears as he crossed his arms. Staring into the other trolls eyes he couldn’t bring himself to smile. It was time for hormones, not smiles. 

“D—> I want you Gamzee. I want you to want me back. I want.....to have intercourse with you. Badly.”

“InTeRcOuRsE yOu SaY?”

Equius blushes as he nods. “D—> I need you Gamzee. More than anything else. You’re....beautiful.”

Gamzee snickered from his place as he reached up and grabbed Equius by the shirt. Pulling him down he smashed their lips together. Kissing Equius hard against his luscious lips he pulled back slightly as he looked into his eyes. He smiled slyly as he leaned into his ear, “hOnK”

Equius almost came from that alone. The honk filled him with a desire unlike god had ever seen before. 

He wanted the hOnK from Gamzee. He needed his hOnK. He couldn’t handle not being completely at Gamzee’s feet. Completely given to his control. 

“D—> Please i need you, in me please Gamzee. Order me to do things. I need you to tell me what to do. You own me. I....am yours.”

Gamzee smirked at him, barely registering the words past his highness. Once it clicked, Equius could see it in his eyes. His clown knew what he wanted....no. What he needed. 

“So YoU wAnT tHe HoNk?” 

Equius nodded incredibly quickly. He was beyond words at this point. This was what he needed. 

Gamzee started removing the clothes from both of them. He knew what his Equius needed. “GeT rEaDy To TaKe My HoNk LiKe YoU wErE bOrN fOr It”

Equius nodded his head, moving to take the clown he needed. He needed the hOnK more than he needed air he felt. 

The hOnK was more  
Important. He still wasn’t sure if this was real. He was finally getting what he’d wanted, finally after all these years. 

As soon as they were naked together Gamzee pulled his lover down onto the beanbag below them. He smiled as he got on top of Equius. “aRe YoU rEaDy FoR tHe HoNkInInG? iT dOeSnT mAtTeR eVeN iF yOu ArEnT, bEcAuSe YoUlL tAkE iT yOu HeAr Me?”

Equius nodded his head as he readied himself to take the beautiful clown before him. 

Gamzee couldn’t help but stop for a minute to stare at the beautiful troll before him. Equius was almost ruined beneath him. He couldn’t wait to ruin him completely. It wasn’t often he was given such miracles before him. A beautiful troll willing to do this with him, they were few and far between. But this beauty before him wanted him. Equius wanted to be his, and wanted Gamzee to be his. 

A miracle if Gamzee had ever seen one, despite his high making him slightly blind. But we don’t talk about that. 

Gamzee broke out of his thoughts as Equius whined. His troll wanted him, and he would give it to him. 

Leaning down with a smile Gamzee shoves his tentacle straight into Equius. The yell that came from Equius was pure pleasure. He couldn’t help the noise that came from him. 

Gamzee was shocked in a good way when Equius honked. This was what he wanted. To have someone be so overtaken by his honks that they themselves became a honker. 

Gamzee couldn’t hold himself back after the first hOnK. “YeS eQuIuS. hOnK mOrE fOr Me. HoNk MoRe UnTiL yOu NeVeR fOrGeT wHaT i FeEl LikE iNsIdE.”

Gamzee got closer to his climax as Equius started to fall apart underneath him. He started to whine and whimper, begging beneath his clown. 

“D—> Please. Gamzee, please let me cum. Let me finish. Order me to. Order me to hOnk. Please I need it. I want it. It’s the only thing I could ever ask for. Let me HONK”

Gamzee couldn’t help but laugh as he thrusted harder. His tentacle wiggles a little in excitement as he started reaching his climax. He looked down at the troll below him. “CuM eQuIuS. cUm RiGhT aS i CuM iNsIdE yOu. FeEl Me AnD kNoW tHaT tHiS mAkEs YoU mInE. tHiS iS wHo YoU aRe NoW. yOuRe MiNe AnD iM yOuRs AnD iTlL bE lIkE tHiS fOrEvEr. YoUrE mInE.“

Just as Gamzee came, he leaned down and right in Equius’ ear he let out a, “HoNkKkKkK”

Equius came right as Gamzee did. He couldn’t handle being commanded to do so and being destroyed so hard by Gamzee. His clown was showing him a new world and he couldn’t handle it. Together they lost it and flew into ecstasy. Both yelling honk to the empty room they panted as Gamzee fell on top of Equius. They were both spent as they laid there. 

This was it. Equius knee he was hooked on the clown troll on top and in him. He would never find another quite like his clown and he didn’t want to. 

Gamzee couldn’t believe the beautiful troll beneath him. He had finally found someone to love him. To find his honk to be irresistible. 

Finally they had found honkin peace.


End file.
